nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alibi in Ashes
Alibi in Ashes is the 25th installment in the point-and-click Nancy Drew adventure game series by Her Interactive. Plot A local contest turns into an arson scene and now deceit smolders among the charred ruins of the River Heights Town Hall. Police have several suspects, but well-placed incriminating evidence and poisonous local gossip compelled authorities to make only one arrest: Nancy Drew. Can you, as the teenage detective and her closest friends, catch the real arsonist and extinguish the accusations among the embers? Characters * Ned Nickerson: Nancy’s longtime and loyal boyfriend, Ned arranged for the team to participate in the River Heights Clues Challenge. When Nancy is arrested, he is ready to help her clear her name in any way he can, even if it means using his charm and handsome features to learn more information and distract suspects. * Bess Marvin: One of Nancy’s best friends, Bess is a sweet, positive, but sometimes high-strung girl who is worried about Nancy. She is willing to set aside her anxiety in order to help get Nancy out of jail and prove her innocence. Her skill in gossiping could lure the right information out of a suspect, so long as her brain doesn’t freeze from eating too much ice cream. * George Fayne: George, Nancy’s other best friend, tends to be more sensible and down to earth than her cousin, Bess. Though her less optimistic outlook can make conversing with suspects difficult, when given the opportunity, George knows just what questions to ask. Her energy and love for high tech gadgetry will come in handy to Nancy and the case. * Brenda Carlton: Brenda Carlton considers herself an ace-crime reporter for the Heights Nine News Team. Her impulsive style tends to put sensationalism over accuracy, regardless of the cost to others. Could she have a deeper story hiding behind her microphone? * Deirdre Shannon: An old classmate of Nancy’s, Deirdre Shannon is a spoiled rich girl whose family is constantly being bested by the Drews, and the Clues Challenge is proving to be no different. Competitive, haughty and arrogant, she’s tired of placing second. How far will she go to top Nancy in this competition? * Alexei Markovic: Alexei Markovic is River Heights’ eccentric quasi-recluse who owns the antique shop. He used to be an amateur detective until a case went awry that ruined his reputation. With his knowledge of the town and its history, how far would Alexei go to try to clear his name? * Toni Scallari: Antonia Scallari stays busy as an elected official on the River Heights City Council, but keeps in touch with her voters by running the local ice cream parlor, Scoop. Toni holds great sway in the community, and appears to be approachable and pleasant. Is this practiced politician’s friendly façade covering up darker secrets? * Chief McGinnis: Head of the River Heights Police Department, Chief McGinnis has had a long working relationship with Nancy and her amateur detective skills. The evidence does not look good, and there is pressure to act quickly, leaving him no choice but to arrest her for arson. Willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, the Chief turns a somewhat blind eye while letting her work on the case from inside the station. Cast Minigames Fatal Errors Awards Easter Eggs Release Reception Trivia